


Как герои

by Leytenator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Real Life, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано по заявке с ТВ-кинка "163. Стерек. "Стая" — группа террористов. Во время налета на банк взяли Стайлза в заложники. Стокгольмский синдром".





	Как герои

— Эрика, я же говорил, никакой бессмысленной пальбы!  
Дышать, дышать, главное — вдохнуть побольше воздуха, пока он не закончился. Пока сам не закончился, без остатка, совсем.  
— Он полез к кнопке сигнализации, я видела!   
Закрыть глаза, зажать уши, не смотреть, не слушать. Не втягивать носом вязкий металлический запах, застывающий на слизистой, на нёбе, забивающийся в глотку.  
— Да пусть хоть головой о нее побьется, полиция и так уже здесь, ты не слышишь? Я понимаю, что с математикой у тебя тоже не ахти, но попробуй включить голову, ради бога — у нас один заложник, один! Если ты убьешь его, мы провалим переговоры! Мы не убийцы, Эрика, не головорезы, сколько раз тебе повторять!  
— Лучше бы почаще, — бормочет Стайлз, облизывая пересохшие искусанные губы, подносит пальцы ко рту, подцепляет ногтем подсыхающую корочку на нижней. Одергивает себя, поджимает колени к груди, обхватывает их руками. Холодно. Трясет. — А то она не поймет. Вот будет незадача... правда?  
— Эй.  
Не смотреть, не открывать глаза. Дышать, дышать, дышать.  
— Ты в порядке? Посмотри на меня.  
Нет, нет, нет.  
— Эй, что с тобой такое? Слушай, ты нужен нам живым, я клянусь, никто не причинит тебе вреда, мы не убийцы.  
— Это я уже... слышал, — выговаривает Стайлз, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. — Ты меня хочешь убедить или... себя?  
Трескотня в чужом наушнике. Раздраженный голос.  
— Ну что там у вас? Дерек, не заставляй меня думать, что тебя нельзя отправить даже за мороженым к ужину. Я жду свой десерт. Мы все ждем!  
— Дерек, — говорит Стайлз, слова царапают сухую глотку. — Дерек. Ты не боишься, Дерек, что у меня хорошая память, о, просто отличная, поверь мне, я запомню и имена, и лица, зачем, ну зачем, зачем ты врешь мне, что не собираешься меня убить?  
— У него там истерика? — сухо интересуется наушник.  
— Паническая атака, — любезно поясняет Стайлз. Только не забывай дышать, дыши, дыши, чертов проклятый воздух, ну почему ты выбрал именно этот день, чтобы объявить, что отныне нам не по пути? Стайлз дышит — но каждый глоток словно выталкивает что-то обратно из легких. Что-то, что корчится там внутри. Ему страшно. Оно отбивается и орет.  
— Прелестно, — резюмирует наушник.  
— Просто помолчи. — Трескотня стихает. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Я не доверю тебе... написание... своего некролога, уж прости, — шепчет Стайлз. Дыши, дыши, ну как можно быть таким тупым, чтобы разучиться дышать, о господи!  
— Умирать лучше героем, с твоим именем на устах сотен или тысяч людей. Как тебя зовут?  
Это такая феерическая, чудовищная пафосная чушь, что Стайлз даже открывает глаза.  
Мир, от которого так хочется отвернуться, стремительно набрасывается на него, обрушивается миллионом ненужных подробностей.  
Хмурое скуластое лицо, обтянутая камуфляжем широкая грудная клетка, цепкие глаза, наушник в ладони.  
Разбитое стекло кассы, засевшие под окнами люди с оружием, перевернутые столы, пятна крови — одному из охранников зацепило пулей ногу. Забавно, они и в самом деле до сих пор никого не убили. Даже эта ебнутая дамочка, стрелявшая в него.  
— Стайлз, — с трудом выговаривает он и заходится в исступленном лающем смехе. — Ге... герой...  
— Стайлз, посмотри на меня, — говорит Дерек. — Посмотри. Все будет хорошо. Мы тебя не убьем. Ты — гарантия того, что мы выживем. Стайлз, дыши.  
Ну же, дыши.  
— Стайлз, дыши. Стайлз.  
Его колотит как в лихорадке.  
— Выдох. Вдох. Эрика, принеси воды.  
— Вот еще...  
— Закрой рот. И принеси воды.  
— Давно пора с ней так. — Стайлз ежится от звука чужого голоса. Дерек не повышает его — но словно делает глубже, тяжелее, физически весомее, так что каждое слово придавливает к полу каменной плитой. Эрика сует ему в руки бутылку, и Стайлз не может удержать ее в ледяных трясущихся пальцах.  
Она катится по полу, пока Дерек не подхватывает ее.  
Он откручивает крышку, пристально глядя на Стайлза.  
— Не делай так больше. Я думал, ты эпилептик. Бледный как смерть, я чуть в штаны не наложил. Сам попьешь или тебе помочь?  
Стайлз чувствует в себе достаточно сил, чтобы разбить ему морду.  
Ну ладно, не сил, но, по крайней мере, желания.  
Вода божественна, почему он раньше никогда не думал, как это охренительно прекрасно — пить?  
— А я, по-твоему, что чуть не сделал, когда твоя подружка навела на меня свой автомат? Кто вообще дает таким больным людям оружие, вы что, из психушки сбежали?  
Дерек хмурится еще сильнее — куда уж больше, интересно, об эту складку между его бровями можно разбить к чертям кулак? А кирпич? — и забирает у него бутылку. Хмыкает, задевая холодные пальцы Стайлза, и принимается их растирать. Охренеть можно.  
— Вы армия спасения или террористы? — спрашивает Стайлз. Нет, он, видимо, просто потерял сознание от страха, и теперь ему снится чудный сон. Сейчас этот небритый тип в камуфляже спляшет польку или споет арию из «Травиаты».  
— И то, и другое. — Дерек оставляет в покое его ладони и смотрит в лицо. — Ты как, получше?  
— Получше будет, когда я окажусь дома. Или на Северном полюсе. В общем, как можно дальше от вас. Герои. — Стайлз кривится и стискивает кулаки.  
Дерек поднимается с пола и глядит на него сверху вниз.  
Отвратительное ощущение, когда кто-то так делает. Надо непременно встать, сейчас, вот только...  
— Давай руку, — бросает Дерек и протягивает широкую ладонь в мелких шрамах.  
Стайлз закусывает истерзанную губу — и все же хватается, с трудом вставая.  
Он не торопится выпускать чужую руку, показательно внимательно разглядывая.  
— Что, резал вены от несчастной жизни?  
— Нет. — Дерек тоже не отстраняется, выражение его лица становится немного мягче и насмешливее, поэтому Стайлз быстро разжимает пальцы. А Дерек — нет. — У нас свои способы борьбы с несчастьями.  
Стайлз закатывает глаза.  
Господи, да что у него за жизнь, что даже террористы попались абсолютно больные на голову?  
Дерек поглаживает большим пальцем его запястье, и Стайлз убирает обе руки за спину.  
— Вы не должны меня приковать наручниками к чему-нибудь? Руки связать? Вы что, мало фильмов смотрели про захват банков, ну в самом деле? Могу посоветовать парочку...  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы тебя связали? Тебе такое нравится? — Дерек улыбается, и Стайлз против воли вспыхивает.   
Нет, его, верно, пристрелили при захвате, и сейчас он в аду, отбывает наказание за все свои грехи и скрытые желания.  
Вроде такого — высокого, небритого и улыбчивого.  
О, черт, нет, надо гнать этот бред из головы. Они же просто забавляются и пристрелят его, как только окажутся в безопасности.  
Это перед смертью обостряется жажда закрыть все гештальты. Успеть сделать все безумные вещи, о которых и думать-то раньше было стыдно.  
— Вы меня случайно не били по голове? — уточняет Стайлз вкрадчиво.  
Дерек мрачнеет.  
— Я же говорил, тебе никто не причинит вреда.  
— Ага, а еще ты нес чушь про героев, которые помирают с именем на устах, бла-бла-бла.  
— Их имя звучит из уст тысяч людей, ради которых они умирают.  
Стайлз трет лицо.  
— Слушай, только честно. Мне в самом деле интересно, поверь. Вам эту чушь вбивают в голову, когда вербуют? Накачивают наркотиками и врубают какие-нибудь гимны?  
Дерек молча качает головой.  
— Вот и славно, — радуется Стайлз. — Тогда зачем же ты трахаешь мне мозги, когда вы просто захватили банк, чтобы украсть денег, а меня будете использовать в роли живого щита при отступлении?  
— Я не трахаю тебе мозги, — очень спокойно отвечает Дерек. Когда он произносит слово «трахаю», у Стайлза внутри сворачивается и разворачивается раскаленная пружина. Наверное, в него засунули бомбу. Потому что скоро он взлетит на воздух вместе с этим гребаным банком.  
— Это просто адреналин, — говорит он вслух. Дерек недоуменно моргает. — Да, адреналин. Эндорфины. Когда понимаешь, что смерть тебе пока не грозит, мозг на радостях принимается вырабатывать их пачками, жри, сколько влезет. Или нет. Я понял. Это стокгольмский синдром, — доверительно сообщает он, качнувшись к Дереку.   
— Ты вроде был не пьяный. — Тот сосредоточенно изучает его физиономию. Ну просто заботливая мамочка. — Эрика! Эй, что было в той бутылке?  
— Вода! — орет она и скалится, когда Стайлз поворачивает к ней голову. — Хотя я бы не отказалась от чего-нибудь покрепче.  
— Ты всегда такой разговорчивый, когда тебе страшно? — с любопытством спрашивает Дерек.  
— Когда до усрачки страшно, — уточняет Стайлз, не глядя на него.  
Когда проблемы с дыханием решены, все прочие начинают пугать омерзительно быстро.  
— Да, — говорит Дерек. — Да, они обещали, что переговоры состоятся через полчаса.   
Стайлз садится на пол и смотрит, как тот придерживает наушник и глядит в окно, щурясь.  
— Разве так грабят банки? — бормочет Стайлз вполголоса. — Ты ни одного фильма не смотрел, зуб даю.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Дерек, опуская взгляд.  
— Какие переговоры? У вас же должны стоять машины под банком. На чем-то же вы приехали со всеми вашими пушками. И вот вы садитесь в тачки, и я с вами, мы едем куда-нибудь, где вы выкидываете меня из машины — лучше, конечно, высаживаете, но я, знаешь, не строю иллюзий, — а потом скрываетесь в закате с миллионами и живете недолго, но счастливо. Конец. — Дерек молчит, и Стайлз чувствует, как к горлу снова подступает паника. — Какие нафиг переговоры? Какие герои?  
— Нам надо потолковать с сенатором Арджентом, — говорит Дерек, и Стайлз давится воздухом. — Та еще старая продажная тварь, так что героем надо быть как минимум для того, чтобы согласиться общаться с ним.  
Стайлз пытается вспомнить интонацию, с какой учительница истории оcведомляется обычно о том, почему Стайлз трепется со Скоттом за соседней партой вместо того, чтобы писать эссе.   
— Могу я узнать тему вашей светской беседы? — как можно любезнее интересуется он.  
На мгновение — всего на один короткий миг — складка между бровей Дерека разглаживается, и Стайлз с удивлением понимает, что тот ненамного его старше.  
— Его дочь сожгла мой дом.  
— Ну, она известная дебоширка...  
— С моей семьей внутри.  
Воздуха снова очень, очень мало.  
— Он сделал все, чтобы дело закрыли. Чтобы в газетах написали, что это был не поджог, а самовозгорание. Я был подростком. Мне никто не поверил. Они решили, что у меня галлюцинации от шока. Я похож на кого-то, у кого могут быть галлюцинации? — рычит Дерек.  
— Твоя фамилия...  
— Хейл.  
Стайлз вспоминает.  
Это было настолько чудовищное происшествие, что о нем говорили все, и даже ребенком он так или иначе услышал подробности.  
Самая грязная и кровавая предвыборная гонка. Кандидат Талия Хейл.  
Арджент тогда еще не был сенатором.  
А вот тварью, как выяснилось, уже был.  
— Ты радикально решаешь проблемы, — только и может вымолвить Стайлз, присвистывая.  
— О да. — Дерек поворачивается к нему, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, в которой так много отчаяния и глупого, смешного бесстрашия, что Стайлз радуется тому, что сидит — иначе ноги бы задрожали.  
— В полицию обратиться не пробовал? Не знаю, просто поговорить с кем-нибудь?  
— Я пробовал все. Пока был несовершеннолетним, никто и слушать не хотел. А потом... Закончилось тем, что на меня пытались повесить контрабанду наркотиков и упечь в тюрьму. Пришлось сбежать. Мне нечего больше терять. Я хочу отомстить. Ардженту и всей продажной власти. Я хочу, чтобы люди услышали...  
Его лицо на мгновение искажается от боли, и Стайлз распахивает рот. Потом закрывает и молчит с минуту.   
— Это, конечно, благородно, но мне кажется, что это все, — он окидывает взглядом разгромленный банковский зал, — не доставляет тебе особой радости. Ты больше похож на измучившуюся няньку с детским садом, чем на террориста. И к тому же, если ты несешь справедливость и возмездие, зачем воровать деньги? Между прочим, тут и мои есть! И, знаешь ли, их и без вашей помощи меньше, чем хотелось бы!  
— Это была не моя идея, — коротко отрезает Дерек, шагая к забаррикадированной изнутри двери. Стайлз поворачивается и видит, как к зданию банка подъезжают машины с тонированными стеклами, тормозя за оцеплением полицейских тачек с мигалками. Интересно, здесь ли отец?  
Нет, Стайлз не хочет об этом думать.  
— Иди сюда, — командует Дерек, не оборачиваясь, и Стайлз через весь просторный зал может видеть, как каменеют его плечи от напряжения.  
Черт возьми. Ведь это и правда стокгольмский синдром.  
Они выходят тесной группой: в центре Дерек, прижимающий Стайлза спиной к груди, уперев дуло автомата ему в висок, полукругом за ними — Эрика и остальные «террористы», которые замирают в паре шагов от дверей. Интересно, где он только их набрал? В кружке юных политологов?  
— Я предлагаю вам немедленно сдаться, — цедит высокий поджарый старик, отстранив полицейского с громкоговорителем. Его слышно и так. — Немедленно отпустите этого мальчика.  
— Он мне уже не нравится, — шепчет Стайлз, слегка задрав голову. От ощущения прижавшегося к спине горячего тела земля уходит из-под ног. С ума сойти, нашел время, — мысленно стонет он.  
— Не дергайся. — Дуло вдавливается в висок, Стайлз кривит губы. — Вы обещали нам переговоры. И прессу. Я буду говорить.  
— Только недолго. Государство платит этим парням не за то, чтобы они выслушивали бредни каких-то наркоманов.  
Кто-то из полицейских еле слышно фыркает. Стайлз пытается вглядеться в лица. Кажется, из отцовского участка никого нет.  
Сердце колотится в груди как бешеное. Дуло у виска мелко дрожит.  
— Дерек. Дыши, — тихо говорит Стайлз. — Расскажи им. Расскажи.  
И Дерек говорит.  
Про кровавую бойню политической гонки, про интриги и подставы на каждом углу.  
Он говорит совсем не то, что до этого — Стайлзу.  
Стайлз ничего не понимает.  
— …а потом он посчитал, что ста сорока тысяч хватит, чтобы заставить полицию замолчать, как вам, а? Сто сорок тысяч за несколько жизней в сгоревшем доме, прелестно!  
Это не он говорит.  
«Это не моя идея».  
— Вытащи наушник, — шипит он. — Дерек. Вытащи его.  
Дерек продолжает говорить, сдавливая его поперек груди так, что дышать почти нечем. Стайлз скалится, хватается за его руку, пытаясь ослабить хватку. Потом затихает, тяжело дыша, и дождавшись, когда Дерек самую малость расслабится, вскидывает руку и бьет его по уху.  
— Мальчик, прекрати, ты навлекаешь на себя опасность, — насмешливо выговаривает Арджент. — Стой смирно, и все закончится хорошо.  
Стайлз хочет впиться ему в глотку. Дуло тычется в висок с такой силой, что перед глазами темнеет.  
— Просто говори, — выдыхает он.  
Дерек молчит. Слова срываются с его губ медленно, будто неохотно.  
Он рассказывает о матери. О том, какой красивой, умной, храброй она была. Как он не мог насмотреться на нее мальчишкой, как гордился ею, как боялся за нее. Какой у нее был ласковый голос.  
Как она кричала в объятом огнем доме.  
Как смеялась дочка Арджента.  
— «Я сделала папочке подарок», сказала она. «Я же так люблю его», — говорит Дерек срывающимся от боли и ненависти голосом, и Стайлз запрокидывает голову, выдыхая резко и рвано, втягивает воздух, набирая полные легкие чужого отчаяния, чтобы забрать хотя бы немного, чтобы Дереку стало легче.  
— Все? — спрашивает Арджент, вопросительно подняв брови. В тишине его редкие хлопки звучат оглушающе. — Отличная история, спасибо. Чего только не выдумаешь под препаратами. Все знают, что ты осужден за распространение наркотиков. Твоя сказочка — ложь от первого до последнего слова.  
— Ты врешь! — орет Стайлз, не помня себя, и Арджент вздрагивает всем телом, кривит морщинистое лицо.  
— Это не заложник. Он с ними заодно. Открыть огонь, — командует он. Кто-то из полицейских растерянно переглядывается. — Я сказал — открыть огонь!  
Стайлз запоздало думает о том, каким же идиотом был всего полчаса назад, когда думал, что попал в ад.  
А дальше начинается ад.  
Стайлз ссаживает себе ладони об асфальт и орет, когда сверху на него наваливается тяжелое тело.  
— Какого черта? Я, блин, буду жаловаться в ООН! Они ебанулись? Дерек!  
— Заткнись, — хрипит Дерек, вжимая его в асфальт.  
Стайлз пытается повернуть голову и видит краем глаза, как полускрытая дверью Эрика с сияющим от радости лицом выдергивает из гранаты чеку.  
— Твою мать!  
От грохота закладывает уши, Стайлз кашляет и трет слезящиеся глаза.  
— Это дымовая, — быстро говорит Дерек на ухо. Стайлз вздрагивает от горячего дыхания на коже. — Вставай, быстро!  
Все слишком быстро, Стайлз не успевает смотреть по сторонам — да в дыму и глядеть особо не на что.  
Кажется, Дерек двигает кому-то в челюсть автоматом.  
— Я умею угонять полицейские машины, садись, — кашляет Стайлз, заползая на сидение и молясь о том, чтобы перекрестный огонь не пробил им бензобак. — Садись, чего ты ждешь — что Эрика откроет тебе дверь, как только ты постучишь? В нас стреляют, твою мать!  
Дерек хлопает дверцей, и они срываются с места. Стайлз не хочет думать о том, задел ли он кого-нибудь на старте этой сумасшедшей гонки.  
Они бросают машину через пару кварталов от банка, в каком-то грязном переулке.  
Несутся вдоль мусорных баков и картонных коробок, Стайлз бежит впереди, хаотично меняя направление и не думая о том, что будет, если он оглянется и не увидит за собою Дерека.  
На соседней к дому улице он останавливается и едва не падает — Дерек врезается в него сзади, успев ухватить за локоть и не дать свалиться.  
Стайлз с трудом переводит дыхание, жадно вслушиваясь в хриплый голос за спиной:  
— Дальше я сам?  
Черт его знает, может, он выдумал эту вопросительную интонацию, просто плохо расслышал, не понял вконец тронувшимся мозгом — но он явственно различает не утверждение, а вопрос, и отвечает быстро и уверенно, не колеблясь ни секунды:  
— Дальше ты со мной.  
Дома нет отца, зато есть початая бутылка виски — и на сегодня это самые радостные новости в жизни Стайлза.  
Собрать документы, засунуть в рюкзак лэптоп, вытащить деньги из отцовской заначки. Быстрей, быстрей, быстрей!  
Дерек стоит посреди его комнаты и стягивает с себя пропотевшую камуфляжную майку. Время застывает на коже горячими каплями.  
Дыши, дыши, давай, Стайлз, давай, вдох-выдох.  
— Паническая атака? — обеспокоенно заглядывает ему в лицо Дерек, и Стайлз шипит:  
— Хуже. — Он с трудом сглатывает и отворачивается к шкафу, роясь в вещах. — Иди в душ, я что-нибудь отыщу. У нас мало времени!  
— Я оставил их там.  
Стайлз разворачивается и швыряет ему в лицо футболку.  
— Нет, конечно, ты должен был там сдохнуть, как иначе! Ползти по ступенькам до входа и колотить в двери, пока твои друзья не откроют! А я в это время прикрывал бы тебя, превращаясь во вкусное и питательное блюдо — кретин, фаршированный свинцом, да? Отлично, будем считать, ты сказал мне спасибо за то, что я вытащил нас оттуда, а теперь просто иди в душ!  
Дерек оказывается рядом в два шага, сжимает ладони на его плечах и встряхивает. Стайлз затыкается.  
— Успокойся. Спасибо. Ты спас мне жизнь. Но я не смог спасти жизни тех, кто мне дорог. В который раз.  
— Твои друзья достаточно больные на голову, чтобы продержаться там как можно дольше и что-нибудь придумать. Они сбегут.  
— Дай мне телефон, пожалуйста.  
— Включи громкую связь, я хочу послушать, как эта красотка пошлет тебя далеко и надолго, — фыркает Стайлз, протягивая Дереку смартфон.  
— Да. Я знаю. Были неполадки со связью. Я тебя не слышал, этот твой чертов наушник сломался! — рычит Дерек, глядя на Стайлза выпученными от злости глазами. — Извини. Да. Звонил Айзеку? Что он сказал? Хорошо. Мне плевать, одобряешь ты это или нет, это их решение, и я уважаю его! Да мне все равно, что будет со мной, главное, они живы, ты... Нет, я не буду сейчас разговаривать! Я сказал, нет!  
— Молодец. Как мужик поговорил, — бормочет Стайлз, на всякий случай отползая за стол. — Этот ваш «мозговой центр», он как, в себе? Я имею в виду, не после общения с тобой и твоими припадками неконтролируемой агрессии, а вообще.  
— Это мой дядя. Он хочет помочь. — Дерек сжимает смартфон в руке, потом коротко выдыхает и кладет его на стол.  
— Как-то хреново у него получается, — не может промолчать Стайлз.  
Дерек не отвечает.  
— Что с твоими друзьями? — тихо спрашивает Стайлз.  
— Бойда и Эрику ранили, очень серьезно. Они бы умерли от потери крови. Остальные решили добровольно сдаться.  
— Вот и молодцы. Иди в душ, Дерек. Ты им сейчас никак не поможешь. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Я тебе обещаю.  
— Ты у нас опасный парень, — говорит Дерек тоном, в котором нет ничего добродушного. Стайлз чувствует, как по спине сбегает щекотный холодок. И этот парень казался ему привлекательным? — И где ты научился угонять полицейские тачки?  
— Мой отец — коп, — тихо сообщает Стайлз, глядя в пол. — Честный коп. Поэтому, видимо, его сегодня там и не было.  
— С чего ты так решил?  
— Иначе я бы уже был трупом.  
Дерек поднимает с пола футболку и молча идет в душ.  
Стайлз осторожно выглядывает в окно — слава богу, под домом пока никого нет.  
Сползает на пол и прикрывает глаза.  
На него наваливается чудовищная, оглушительная усталость. Просто очень долгий и очень паршивый день, который с каждой минутой становится все хуже.   
— Эй, Стайлз. Ну-ка, поднимайся.  
Он с трудом разлепляет веки, зевает. Дерек берет его за плечи и тянет вверх.  
— Извини, — говорит он. У него виноватое выражение лица и мокрые волосы. Еще он побрился — Стайлз заранее приносит свои соболезнования почившей в неравной борьбе бритве, — и выглядит еще моложе. Куда уж дальше. — Я не должен был на тебя орать. Ты ни в чем не виноват.  
— Как и ты, — бормочет Стайлз. Добавляет, помолчав: — Нам надо уходить.  
Скотт не задает никаких вопросов, когда заезжает за ними и отвозит до своего дома.  
— Мама на дежурстве до утра, — говорит он, отдавая Стайлзу ключи. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь поехать в какой-нибудь мотель...  
Стайлз делает достаточно страшное лицо, чтобы Скотт заткнулся.  
— Вы же не... не наркоту какую-нибудь будете варить? — с сомнением спрашивает тот.  
Дерек поднимает бровь и хмыкает.  
— Я правда похож на наркомана? — интересуется он с явственной обидой в голосе.  
— На дебила ты похож, — шипит Стайлз, заталкивая его в дом. — Ты меня не видел! И его тоже! Ты вообще никого не видел! — бросает он, обернувшись к Скотту, и закрывает дверь.  
— Я захватил виски, — говорит Дерек.  
— О, я не сомневался, — выдает Стайлз как можно ядовитей и поднимается на верхний этаж. С каждой ступенькой начинает трясти все сильней. На верхней он орет, не оглядываясь: — Дойду я сегодня до душа или нет, черт возьми? — искренне надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы Дерек не пошел за ним.  
Или пошел.  
Или нет.  
Думать так же тяжело, как и дышать.  
Отвратительный день.  
Под горячей водой, на удивление, становится легче.  
Перестает колотить, в голове проясняется. Стайлз стоит, прислонившись лбом к кафельной стенке, и мучительно пытается отыскать в пустой черепушке хоть одну мысль.  
— Эй, ты там не утопился? Полчаса прошло.  
Просто отлично.  
— С тобой не случилось какого-нибудь приступа? Ты там жив?  
— Когда ты нес сегодня всю эту хрень про героев, — повышает голос Стайлз, перекрикивая звук льющейся воды, — ты правда думал, что умрешь там?  
— Я допускал такую мысль. Я был готов.  
— Ты нарочно хотел сдохнуть? Умереть, чтобы доказать свою правоту?  
— Возможно, — говорит Дерек после паузы.  
— Все еще хочешь умереть? — спрашивает Стайлз.  
— Уже не уверен, — отвечает Дерек. И заходит в ванную.  
Гул в ушах нарастает, сливается с шумом воды.  
Вокруг один горячий пар, дышать попросту нечем.  
— Я могу зайти?  
— Ты уже зашел, — констатирует Стайлз, зажмурившись.  
— В душевую кабинку. К тебе.  
Проходит, наверное, целая вечность, прежде чем Стайлз находит в себе силы развернуться и посмотреть в лицо Дерека.  
Щеки полыхают, и это, знаете ли, чертовски странно, потому что вся кровь отхлынула от головы к паху.  
Член стоит, болезненно твердый, прижимается к животу, и когда Стайлз понимает, что Дерек смотрит на него, чуть приоткрыв рот, то сдавленно стонет и отворачивается, бормоча под нос ругательства.  
Он слышит, как звякает пряжка ремня, как шуршит ткань одежды.  
Дерек прижимается к его спине, и даже если бы Стайлз выкрутил горячий кран на полную, Дерек все равно был бы жарче.  
Он мягко касается губами затылка Стайлза, основания шеи, целует выступающий позвонок, и Стайлз чувствует, как к пояснице прижимается его стоящий член.  
Дерек двигает бедрами, и он касается ягодиц.  
Стайлз закусывает стиснутый кулак и беззвучно воет.  
— Можно? — тихо спрашивает Дерек, прижимая руку к его животу. Ребро ладони едва задевает головку члена, но этого достаточно, чтобы Стайлза окатила с головы до ног раскаленная волна.  
— Да, — хрипит он, сам не зная, на что соглашается, а в следующую секунду Дерек рывком разворачивает его и толкает в плечо.  
Стайлз выгибается, вжимаясь лопатками в стену, и смотрит, широко распахнув глаза и смаргивая льющуюся сверху воду, как Дерек опускается перед ним на колени, трогает губами ямку пупка, бедро, а потом наклоняется и влажно дышит на головку члена.  
— Последнее желание смертника, — хрипит Стайлз, и Дерек вскидывает на него смеющиеся глаза.  
— Да. Пожалуй, да. Если бы я мог попросить о чем-то перед смертью, это было бы то, что происходит сейчас.  
— Кто сказал, что я говорю о тебе. — Стайлз зарывается пальцами в жесткие волосы на его затылке, дурея от собственной смелости. Все равно мы все сдохнем, и, судя по всему, скорее рано, чем поздно.  
Нечего терять.  
Да.  
Нечего.  
Даже в самых грязных, самых смелых, самых стыдных фантазиях Стайлз не мог представить себе, что это будет так.  
Что чужой рот будет таким горячим, что от прикосновения языка к щели на головке будут подкашиваться ноги, и придется цепляться ногтями за кафель, скрести его и выть, орать от удовольствия, которое становится все ярче с каждой секундой.  
Дерек выпускает его член изо рта и легко дует на головку, лижет поджавшиеся яйца, а потом сжимает пальцы на бедре и снова разворачивает Стайлза лицом к стенке. Гребаная карусель, — хочет заорать тот, — сколько можно кружить на месте, у меня сейчас перед глазами все поплывет!  
И все плывет, когда Дерек раздвигает его ягодицы и нажимает языком на вход.  
Стайлз кончает, даже не притронувшись к себе, колотя кулаком по мокрому кафелю и закусив губу. Он сглатывает солоноватую слюну и собственные стоны, запрокидывает голову и открывает рот, пытаясь поймать немного воды.  
— Я хочу еще, ты же понимаешь, — говорит Дерек, поднимаясь, и прижимает горячую ладонь между его лопатками. Хочется выгнуться и потереться об нее. Он молчит и не шевелится, пока Стайлз не передергивает плечами с нервным смешком.  
— Давай. Разве откажет смертник смертнику.  
— Если ты не...  
— Я — не. Давай.  
Дерек медленно выдыхает ему в шею и сжимает пальцы на бедре с такой силой, что Стайлза снова начинает колотить.  
Он берет с полки гель для душа и выдавливает в ладонь, наверное, полфлакона.  
В воздухе пахнет чем-то горьковато-цитрусовым.  
Стайлз вздрагивает и зажимается от прикосновения влажных пальцев к заднице.  
Дерек слегка оттягивает его ягодицу и скользит ладонью вниз, сжимает яйца, перекатывает их. Стайлз шумно втягивает воздух и расставляет ноги, чтобы устоять. Пол под ногами танцует что-то очень зажигательное. Стайлз хотел бы знать название этого трека.  
Дерек прижимается к нему и слегка тянет за плечо, пока Стайлз не расслабляется, откинувшись ему на грудь, и не прикрывает глаза. Дерек смыкает пальцы на его члене и начинает дрочить — медленно и плавно. Головка еще чувствительная, и Стайлз шипит, когда тот задевает ее.  
Постепенно движения становятся жестче и резче, Стайлз подается им навстречу, трахая кулак Дерека, влажно скользя в кольце пальцев.  
Он замирает, когда чувствует, как Дерек снова кладет ладонь на его ягодицу и потирает большим пальцем вход. Он слегка проталкивает его и тут же снова достает, и от этих дразнящих движений Стайлзу хочется кричать.  
Когда внутрь скользит указательный, Стайлз только выдыхает коротко и рвано, и тут же стонет, пока Дерек сильнее сжимает ладонь на члене.  
Он растягивает его, наверное, целую вечность, пока гель не начинает стекать по бедрам.  
Стайлз неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, морщится и упирается ладонями в стену.  
— Давай, — шепчет он, — ну, давай же, давай!  
Дерек приставляет головку к его анусу и медленно проталкивает ее. Стайлз тяжело дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь не думать о ноющей распирающей боли, но Дерек снова оглаживает его стоящий член — и мысли путаются, мешая раздражение и страх с удовольствием.  
— Первый раз немного неприятно, — хрипло говорит Дерек ему в шею, губами собирая с нее влагу. — Потом, в следующий, будет лучше. Только подожди немного.   
От этого «потом» у Стайлза встает крепче, чем от самых грязных словечек, от самых бесстыдных фантазий. Он охает, когда Дерек наваливается на него и медленно, страшно медленно входит, целуя в напряженные плечи, в ухо, в висок, вылизывая, прикусывая кожу, отвлекая, заставляя сердце колотиться где-то в горле.  
— Дыши, — говорит он, — давай, дыши, дыши.  
Стайлз дышит размеренно и глубоко. И становится легче.  
Сведенные мышцы постепенно расслабляются, от неспешных неглубоких толчков его качает вперед, член задевает теплую кафельную стенку, Дерек смыкает вокруг него ладонь и ведет вверх-вниз в такт толчкам.  
Стайлз выворачивает шею и видит его закушенную губу и потемневшие глаза, видит жажду и жар в них. Дерек надавливает на его поясницу, и Стайлз слегка прогибается, запрокинув голову.  
Растянутый зад горит огнем и пульсирует, Стайлз чувствует, как саднит вход, как двигается в нем член Дерека, и хрипло стонет от нереальности всего происходящего.  
Он закрывает глаза и слышит автоматные очереди, чужие крики, звон разбитого стекла, вой полицейской сирены и скрип тормозов.  
Он слышит тихое: «Дыши», — и распахивает рот, хрипло втягивая воздух, чтобы вытолкнуть его из груди с криком и кончить, зажатым между горячим телом и влажным кафелем, дурея от наслаждения, от жесткой руки на члене, от невозможного «Потом», от всего сумасшествия этого дня.  
Кажется, Дерек моет его и отволакивает в постель. Он проваливается в сон, едва голова касается подушки, чувствуя за спиной теплое дыхание.  
Стайлз спит без снов и открывает глаза еще засветло.  
На часах без десяти четыре, на экране смартфона — сорок восемь пропущенных звонков и сообщений от отца.  
Сорок девятое — от Скотта.  
«Включи телевизор».  
Усталый мужчина с жестким ртом говорит с экрана о чем-то, что Стайлз не может спросонок разобрать, пока не улавливает знакомое слово — «Арджент».  
Он моргает и делает звук громче.  
— ...единственный сын сенатора Арджента сделал официальное заявление. Он сообщил прессе, что готов выступить в суде против собственного отца, много лет покрывавшего преступления, в том числе, совершенные и некоторыми членами его семьи. В частности, дочерью сенатора Кейт Арджент, местоположение которой сейчас остается неизвестным. Напоминаем, что участники вооруженной группировки «Трискалион», устроившей вчера днем беспрецендентную акцию с захватом здания банка и перестрелкой, в ходе которой было ранено в общей сложности шесть человек, находятся под стражей. Сразу после заявления Криса Арджента они выразили готовность дать показания. Они уже сообщили, что их действия не носили террористического характера и являлись тщательно спланированной постановкой с целью привлечь внимание общественности к беззаконию, которое творится в рядах нынешней власти. Судьба их лидера, Дерека Хейла, и его сообщника, ранее выдаваемого группировкой за заложника, пока что также неизвестна. По словам Криса Арджента, именно их действия подтолкнули его к тому, чтобы проверить отцовские документы...  
Экран телевизора гаснет.  
Дерек молча кладет пульт на диван.  
— В бега или за решетку? Подкинем монетку? — спрашивает Стайлз, глядя в черный прямоугольник. — Хотя кого я спрашиваю. Настоящие герои...  
— Вполне могут вернуться в постель и нормально выспаться, чтобы принять решение с ясной головой.  
— Ты пойдешь в тюрьму, как герой, и о тебе еще месяц будет талдычить вся пресса. Через год — или даже полгода, если будешь улыбаться людям почаще, — тебя выпустят за примерное поведение, ты напишешь книжку и отправишься в тур по стране с оравой журналистов.  
— Значит, нам не стоит терять времени, прежде чем начнутся эти полгода. — У Стайлза нет глаз на затылке, но он готов биться об заклад, что Дерек говорит это с самой пакостной улыбкой на лице.  
— Или год, — злорадно говорит Стайлз.  
— Тем более.  
— Тебе не кажется, что еще рановато для твоего «потом»? Кто-то говорил, что мне надо подождать. — Стайлз все-таки оборачивается и смотрит на ухмыляющегося Дерека с нескрываемой яростью.  
— Да, еще рано. Поэтому я предлагаю тебе сделать что-нибудь, чтобы и мне было потом чего ждать. Следующего раза.  
— Вся прелесть стокгольмского синдрома, чтобы ты знал, — начинает Стайлз, медленно поднимаясь на ноги, — в том, что он работает в обе стороны.  
Дерек улыбается.  
Стайлз думает, что еще немного — и хрена с два Америка получит своего героя.


End file.
